100 Ways of Fluffiness
by MapleStory ROCKS
Summary: Just some one-shots I thought of. Most of them may or may not waste your time, so read if you want. There will mostly be Fluffiness from Roy and Ed, but also from Alex Rider as well. Rated T because Ed's a potty mouth. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Untitled Story

Colonel Roy Mustang was sitting in his office, surrounded by a mountain of paperwork. Sure, most people would have just gone and left, but, Lt. Riza Halkeye made sure he stayed there at gun point.

"Halkeye," Roy whined, dropping his pen, "can I leave now?"

"No." she replied back simply and firmly.

"Ughhh!"

"Any other questions, Sir?" Halkeye said placing the barrel of the gun closer to his head.

Roy saw through the threat, picked up his pen, and began to right again. As soon as he started, Ed slammed open the door. He went over to Mustang's desk, throwing the report of his last mission onto the already paper-covered desk.

"There, the lead was false, Colonel." he said with a frown.

Roy's eye twitched at the nick name Ed so kindly made up for him. He simply wouldn't give up in the competition. So, he put down the pen and stood up from his chair, his hands in pockets.

"Halkeye, did you hear anything. I could have sworn I heard Fullmetal's voice, but I don't see the shrimp." he replied back while looking towards the floor with his hands on his hips.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPEC SO TINY IT CAN'T BE SEEN EVEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE?!" Ed snapped back. He had had enough, that was the last comment the Colonel was going to spit out! Without thinking, Ed lunged at Roy, completely ignoring the injury he had obtained during his the mission.

He began to jump over the desk, his hands supporting the weight. Mustang quickly brought out his hands from there hiding place as Edward made contact. His hand first grazed Ed's side and then he grabbed it.

Ed cringed at the sudden contact, letting Roy know of a weak spot.

"Fullmetal, what happened?" he said with a stern voice.

"Nothing, Colonel" Ed said while gritting his teeth together. Roy didn't believe him and squeezed his side again. A small gasp escaped from Ed's lips and Mustang was still slightly worried, but satisfied that he proved Ed wrong. He gave another tight squeeze and Edward rolled off of him, holding his side protectively.

"Really, Ed. What is it this time?"

Ed didn't respond and simply used the desk to support himself. Roy took the chance and grabbed his wrist, pushing him into the edge of the desk. Ed tried to punch Mustang off of him, but Roy was faster.

He grabbed his subordinate's wrists and pinned them above his head while Riza quickly lowered her gun and came closer.

"Halkeye, check his side."

She reluctantly grabbed the bottom of his black jacket and lifted it up. What was under it though, wasn't a normal thing to see.

"Let GO!" Ed screamed while trying to wiggle out of Mustang's firm grip, but he held on tight.

Halkeye ignored Ed and continued to look. A long cut ran around his side, decorating the skin in crimson and puss. It was in the shape of a cross of some sorts, with some ends were colored in yellow and green, suggesting that it was infected. When Ed tried to struggle once more, something shined from the light. It was a small blade that was shoved into the skin.

"Oh god Ed, what happened?" Roy asked, letting go of Ed's wrists.

"Nothing," Ed said quietly and slid down to the floor pulling his knees to his chest. "The...guy, was about to...hit...Al's seal..." and with that, Ed let his eyes droop in unconsciousness. Mustang sighed

" Halkeye, go get the medical division." Roy said and picked up the limp body, placing him on the couch.

"Yes, Sir" she responded back quickly and ran out the door.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said looking at the small alchemist.

End!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Crap! You guys are amazing! When I first got the reviews, I was SO happy. Let me tell you, I couldn't stop smiling ALL day! Oh, and I realize that a repeated the chapter because this is actually my first story and, yea, I had no clue how to update until yesterday and I tried it on the way to school. **

**Okay so now on with business: For those of you who would like Yaoi in this story, sorry, but I will not add it mostly because I don't like it, but I hope you'll still read. So now time for the next chapter that I ACTUALLY FIGURED OUT! YAYYYY! Reviews would be nice...**

* * *

Chapter 2- Never!

"Drink it."

"No."

"You're never going to grow tall if you don't." said Colonel Roy Mustang with a happy smile on his face.

The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric's eye twitched at the sudden reply.

"I don't want to."

"Fine." Mustang closed his eyes, dropped his pen, and stood up from his chair. A evil sneer had played it's way onto his lips. "Now."

Suddenly, Breda appeared near Edward and wrapped his arms around Ed's stomach. Ed was about to meet his hands together when they were wrenched from each other and spread apart. Edward began to kick and scream in rage until someone slid to the floor, grabbed his legs and pinned them together.

Roy then walked over to him with the glass of milk in hand. His free hand slid over Ed's face until it reached his nose and pinched. Knowing full well that Ed was going to have to breathe at some point, he drew the glass in closer to Edward's mouth.

As if on cue, Ed opened his mouth but gritted his teeth together.

"Oh, come on now, Fullmetal. It's really only one glass." Roy said with a fake disappointing look on his face, hoping that would tempt Ed into replying back.

Nope. Didn't work.

"Honestly, I'm just trying to help you so you're not so **SMALL **in the future,"

Ed's eyebrow twitched and his hands balled into fists. Mustang knew he had gotten through, and smiled, knowing he had won.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO-" Ed's sentence was cut short when Roy grabbed his chin to keep it open and poured down the glass of milk. He then clamped a hand over Ed's mouth until he had swallowed it down. The others; Breda, Falman, Havoc, and Fuery let go of Ed and let him drop down to the floor.

Edward went into a coughing fit with his mind focusing only on revenge.

Ha.

* * *

**Yea, sorry it's so short, but it sorda came randomly. Review PLEASE!**


End file.
